Miracle Nature🌿
|director = Jennah Koehler (formerly) Hoshimiya Akari |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |theme = Colors, Music, Nature }} is a fan series formerly created by Jennah Koehler, but it was taken over to Hoshimiya Akari who had taken over from Jennah. Production Plot / Episodes}} Characters Pretty Cure Lucky Soleil Lucky Sun in the Miracle Nature Dub. This team represents the morning. Aoi Umi / Umi, was the possible self-proclaimed leader in the Lucky Soleil Team and the Miracle Nature�� Team. As Cure Glow, she represents the light. Her theme color is pink. Yumezaka Yuuhi / Yuuhi is the "daughter" of Yumezaka Ayumi. As Cure Sunrise, she represents the sun. Her theme color is dandelion. Nichiyobi Riko / A cool tomboyish girl who is energetic. Riko was likes jokes, and she has a strong partnership with her team mates and she can be active. As Cure Shimmer, she represents Metals. Her theme color is yellow. Miyamoto Felicity / Felicity is a childish and girly who lives in a rich condominium. She likes electric guitar and drums. As Cure Heat, she represents fire. Her theme color is orange. Starlight Lune Starlight Moon in the Miracle Nature Dub. This team represents the night. Ohashi Taiyō / Umi's best friend and the leader of Starlight Lune Team, as well as the second leader in the Miracle Nature�� Team. As Cure Glare, she represents stars. Her theme color is blue green. Aikawa Mikako / Delicately moody. Mikako, was Aikawa Nozomi's sister.. As Cure Brilliant, she represents the moon. Her theme color is indigo. Hanamori Yuna / Twistera / Yuna was the "clown" in the class. She was known as Twistera as she is still spying the Pretty Cures. Despite on her energetic nature, she is very bad at academics and always get late or sleepy during classes. As Cure Starlit, she represents moonlight. Her theme color is navy. Kinboshi Hikaru / Hikaru was a notable excellent singer and an idol. Her family are musicians so she was still treasured. As Cure Luna, she represents starlight. Her theme color is purple. Belle Mère Nature Beautiful Mother Nature in the Miracle Nature Dub. This team represents mother nature. Kireina Rina / Umi's best friend and the leader of Belle Mère Nature Team, as well as the third leader in the Miracle Nature�� Team. As Cure Floral, she represents flowers. Her theme color is magenta. Hanamori Sumire / Sumire was the strongest, and is a tomboyish in the group. Her sister is missing and trapped by the Quasar World. As Cure Bouquet, she represents nature. Her theme color is green. Misumi Hana / Hana was Sumire's best friend. As Cure Wild, she represents luck. Her theme color is teal. Himura Shizen / Shizen is a semi-lesbian. She can't scare as what happens to herself. As Cure Bush, she represents plants. Her theme color is lime. Yumehera Hare / The Student Council Secretary. Hare was a sociable girl who was a vlogger. She has a good partnership with her friends. As Cure Aura, she represents air. Her theme color is chartreuse. Météo Incroyable Amazing Weather in the Miracle Nature Dub. This team represents weather. Usami Kumori / Umi's best friend and the leader of Météo Incroyable Team, as well as the fourth leader in the Miracle Nature�� Team. As Cure Sol, she represents the sun. Her theme color is yellow green. Sawa Kōjō / Kōjō was one of the original Cures after Yuna was abandoned. She was Umi's new exchanged transfer student. As Cure Hazy, she represents clouds. Her theme color is white. Hoshigata Ame / Ame was one of the original Cures after Yuna was abandoned. She was Umi's new exchanged transfer student. As Cure Moist, she represents rain. Her theme color is blue cyan. OC Squad This team represents everything the other Cures represent. Maeda Akane / Akane appears first as she loves ballerina and skating. She was quiet, simple and calm, who loves to take care of the environment. She loves to create flower bouquets. She loves leaves that make her happy. As Cure Aurora, she represents air and light. Her theme color is seashell. Mascots Guide [[The One|"The One"]] "The One" is a mystical being that guides. The Quasar World Secondary Characters Items Terminology Locations Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia *The original Name of Belle Mère Nature is Magnifique La Nature. Gallery / Gallery}} / References}} / Miracle Nature}} - Glitter Force version